


Miscellaneous Matters

by TheSuspiciousOrange



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Persona 3, Persona Series, Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Drabbles, Explicit Language, Foul Language, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mild Language, Original Character(s), POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Rating May Change, Reader-Insert, Requests accepted, Warnings May Change, Writing Exercise, gratuitous cursing, practice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSuspiciousOrange/pseuds/TheSuspiciousOrange
Summary: Works for various fandoms for me to practice my writing.Requests via PM always considered; reader-inserts, specific genders, pairings, smut, and other themes welcome. Check out my profile for current active fandoms or inquire directly!





	1. Tired™

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Warnings: excessive cursing, gratuitous crude language, abrupt beginning and ending.
> 
> A result of too much Persona 3 Portable and frustration with Junpei. Goddammit, man, I thought we were friends. Also, perfectly at 777 words so I couldn't bring myself to add more.

His words gushed like venomous magma, bitter, heated, and resentful, toward the figure before him. "I could have been a great leader! But you stole it from me!"

"Junpei, that's enough!" Akihiko snapped, trying to cut off the younger man's tirade, only to be riposted by soft, but weighted words.

"…stole it? You think I fucking _stole_ the role of leader?"

"W-well, yeah!" Junpei stuttered, anger and confidence momentarily wavering at the dark expression shot his way. A fearful shiver rolled down his spine. That was a look usually reserved for Shadows or Ikutsuki. It was… terrifying. It was cold. Resentful.

It was Hate. 

The words burst from your throat, rage and offense blinding your common sense to drop everything as  you normally as you normally do. Your thoughts became too overwhelmed by boiling emotion to stop the flood that escaped you. "You think I fucking wanted this? That I asked to be your goddamned leader? No! I never fucking wanted this. Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Ikutsuki fucking shoved it on me because _they_ didn't want to do it and I was able to use my Personas in a moment of blind panic.

"Now in addition to the load of a regular high school student, I have to worry about the lives of my friends during the Dark Hour! As Akihiko and Mitsuru like to constantly fucking remind me, your goddamned lives are in my fucking hands! Everything is on me! I have to be faster, smarter, stronger-- better, better, better! In school or in Tartarus, I have to be the best because they made me the goddamned leader."

Everything was too much. Your friend... well, who you thought was your friend, was treating you like a traitor; like you had planned this all. It hurt. Far more than anything you had expected when this situation started. So you wanted him to sample the feelings burning and writhing within you; to understand what you were experiencing, even if it was on a micro scale.

Your finger, sharp and accusing, jabbed painfully at the recoiling teen's chest, hot tears rolling messily down your cheeks. But you couldn't stop. The dam was broken and now the flood had to follow.

"I have zero room for error, zero room for mistakes. Every misstep or miscall is one more cut, one more bruise, one more failure, one more splash of blood on my hands! Someone's DEATH could be on my fucking head 'cus I fucked up!

"I have to live every goddamned day in a barely-covered panic because I could get someone killed because I fucked up my judgement. I live every day in terror that today's the day I let you all down; that I'll fail to be who you all need me to be. That I won't be able to shoulder all of your worries and problems as well as my own. That today's the day that drops the final straw that will break my fucking back.

"So you want to be leader, Junpei? Then fucking step up and take it 'cus I don't want it and I never asked for it. It was just shoved onto my damn plate and force fed to me. I-- I just--"

You sobbed painfully for a moment, breathing ragged and heart aching. Your head hurt, your eyes burned, and you felt faintly nauseous and dizzy. So much was coming out that you'd kept bottled up all these months and it was exhausting.

Finally getting your breathing to a not-hyperventilative state, you stand upright even as your shoulders sag, unable to bear the weight of your burdens anymore. "You want it? It's all yours. I'm fucking done taking your shit and everybody else's. I'm fucking human and there's only so much whipping I can fucking take."

You look away to the long darkened sky, taking the waves and shivering as the crisp air chills your dampened cheeks. An ironic smile curls at your lips. "I'm tired, Junpei. So-- so goddamned tired. Tired down to my bones. To my soul. I can't take it anymore, guys. I-- I can't take you all pushing and pushing and taking and taking… there's only so much I can give…"

Your fingers scrub through your messy locks, shaking out the salt from the air clinging to it. Your chest felt hollow, heart numb, from the lengthy confession. What was a bit more to this edged pile? "I haven't had a solid night's sleep in weeks… I can barely the find time or energy to eat… I have to use my Persona's magic to shield what a mess I am all the time… I just… I'm so fucking tired, guys."


	2. Monster Mash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: mentions of blood transfusions but only in passing. Mentions of killing. Really light stuff for this one.
> 
> I introduce my emo lord of an oc and mash together bloodborne and stardew valley cus why not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might make this into its own thing but not really sure. I keep losing inspiration lately and it's making it hard to write. Idk maybe I'm just lazy. 
> 
> Cheers!

A lean form rested against the window frame, the warm glass and metal bleeding through a worn leather longcoat and ragged hat to an even more ragged and worn young man. He sat there, only disturbed by the occasional jolt by a bump in the road, contently and silently staring out the bus window. Strangely silvered eyes admired the quietly passing scenery and its simple, rustic beauty, a hint of a smile peaking from behind a scarf-like leather mask.

No more neon lights or blasting music; endless lines of cars or crazy jobs. Just open fields, rolling forests, and quiet solitude. This was it: retirement.

Oh, certainly, Jayvari Cicciano seemed far too young and spry, once you looked past his garb to the man beneath, to even be worrying about such a thing as retirement, let alone practicing it so soon. He was only in his mid-twenties, after all. But his line of work is-- was-- a dreadfully dangerous one. One he was fiercely proud of but terribly grateful to be released from, nonetheless.

As a Hunter, Jay and his brothers were the first and only line of defense against the things that went bump in the night. They were what kept the fragile lines of the common folk and the supernatural worlds apart. They were the law keepers and those who meted out punishment to the folk that lost themselves to the darkness outside their own realm; man to the otherworldly or vice versa.

Often times, they also had to contend with their own kind. Hunters were not immune to temptations, though they often acted as such, and the lines of camaraderie blurred messily with the smiling faces of those of ill intent. As such, few, if any, Hunters retired. Most either fell in the line of duty or became the very monsters they sought to curb.

More often than not, a Hunter of Hunters was called upon to deal with such a difficult matter. The fallen Hunter's partner rarely had the stomach to put down the one they had spent so long beside in the darkest realms and duties and the average Hunter was trained to deal with beasts and the common folk; not a trained killer, as they are. Thus it fell to the Hunters of Hunters to ensure clarity in the ranks; it fell to Jay and his partner, to those who shared the garb of the crow, to play judge, jury, and executioner to their fellow Hunters.

It was a grim and thankless duty; one Jayvari was painfully good at. Nearing the best, his father so often liked to brag. But he was tired, having dealt with far too much blood and terrible deeds for his youth, and wanted a life away from his family _encouraged_ duty. A letter from his grandfather gave him just that: a reason to hang his cloak and the ability to get away; to live a life all his own, away from the chaos of the city.

Here, at Cicciano Farm, in the small land of Stardew Valley, he'd finally get the chance to live a life of freedom and normality. No more apocalyptic cults or gun-toting werewolves or even hipster vampire covens. No more cutting down his brothers-in-arms too far gone to save or putting an end to those who only stepped over that line in the sand because they had no other choice.

Just… Just Jay and the farm. Well, and the people in the neighboring Pelican Town.

But he planned on spending as little time near them as possible. After a childhood of being groomed for his duties, three years in carefully controlled, monitored apprenticeship, and another five in the thick of the darkest kinds of nightmares, Jay needed a break from people at large. Needed some time for himself; by himself. He had enough transfusions to keep him alive for _years_ , the cash he'd earned over his Hunting career but seldom found reason to spend, the farm to earn his own food, and a cabin to call his own. There was little else he could ask for.

Jayvari could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and creative criticism are always welcome! Feel free to request in PMs.


End file.
